Toc'ra Payback
by Miss Mon
Summary: Jack finally follows through with a bet


TITLE: Toc'ra Payback AUTHOR: Jack-and-sam-4eva CATEGORY: romance SUMMARY: A few months after "what happened when we got married" occurs RATING: PG – 13 (some swearing in both English and german) SPOILERS: none I can think of SEASON: 7 ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net DISCLAIMER: I own nudda. The people who own the show and the characters own them not me. Toc'ra Payback The SGC.....  
  
Jack was strolling down the corridor towards the infirmary to meet Sam and Janet to discuss how Sam's pre-natal went. as he reached the infirmary he overheard Sam telling Janet about her cravings and Jack was remembering her most recent craving – Maggi 2 minute noodles then he walked in. as soon as the words 'hi Sam' were out of his mouth the klaxons went off. "Colonel O'Neill to the control room, Colonel O'Neill to the control room"  
  
The control room.....  
  
As jack, Daniel and Teal'c reached the control room along with SG-1's new member Alyssa Turner as General Hammond walked in and asked the technician whether they were getting an iris code "It's the Toc'ra sir" the technician replied "Open the iris" the General commanded as Sam walked into the control room, her 6 and a half month pregnancy being very evident to everyone present. Jacob and Anise/Freya walked through the gate and when Sam, Daniel and Teal'c saw who had walked through they started laughing hysterically while Jack just went "Oh shit" and whacked his head against the wall "Major would you like to tell me what is so funny" "Just a bet I made with Jack sir" Sam told him through her laughter "And just what does this bet entail?" "Jack has to moon Anise/Freya in front of you and my dad" Sam explained The whole control room cracked up laughing and they started laughing even harder when they saw that Jack and the General had headed downstairs to meet Jacob and Anise/Freya "Do you think he'll do it?" Alyssa asked "I know my husband and I know he won't back out of a bet" Sam told her "You're sure he won't back out?" "Positive" Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Alyssa and everyone else in the control room watched with fascination to the events playing out in the gate room  
  
In the gateroom.....  
  
"Hey dad, Anise/Freya how ya doing?" "we're good Jack and how is my baby girl?" "Sam's good, she's really showing now" "what do you mean 'she's really showing' what is she showing?" "Are you Anise or Freya?" "Freya" "Freya, Sam is 6 and a half months pregnant" "oh, I see" "and dad, from the back she is as slim as ever, including her backside" "Really?" Jacob asked, he was not too impressed that his son in law was talking about how sexy his daughter looked at 6 and a half months into her pregnancy. "Yep, oh by the way Freya I heard through a friend that you wanted a look at my backside. So I'll give you a look" Jack told Freya while undoing his pants then proceeding to moon her, Jacob and General Hammond. "colonel O'Neill what do you think you're doing?" general Hammond yelled as Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Alyssa were pissing themselves laughing in the control room "following through with a bet sir" "why do I have a feeling my daughter has something to do with this" Jacob stated "She does Jacob, she dared me to do this if I lost our bet" Jack told him while he pulled his fatigue pants up. "I just might have to have a word to my little girl about all this and hopefully she has a good explanation for this" "yeah have a word with her Jacob and see what she tells you on the subject of her husband flashing a Toc'ra" "I'm going to go and have a word with Samantha" Freya said as she left the gateroom and headed towards the control room leaving Jacob, Jack and General Hammond to chat.  
  
In the control room.....  
  
Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Alyssa were still in hysterics when Freya walked in "I am guessing you found Colonel O'Neill's display at me amusing" "Oh yeah" "Obviously giving the fact that you don't seem to care that he shows his gentile off in public" "Freya that was a one off thing just for you, while I get the show every night" "That doesn't surprise me" "Really. Why not?" "It explains everything, I mean you managed to get yourself knocked up by whoever it was out of whatever amount of guys you fucked and the guy probably doesn't even love you. I'll bet that jack isn't even the father and....." that was when Sam punched Freya in the face "That was for suggesting that my husband isn't my baby's father and this" Sam punched her again "is for insulting me" Jacob and General Hammond walked into the control room to find Sam on a chair breathing heavily, Daniel, Teal'c and Alyssa pissing themselves laughing while Freya laid on the floor with a broken nose. "Teal'c what in the hell happened here?" "Sam belted Freya sir, and she deserved it too?" "Why?" "She called Sam a person who sleeps around a lot and told Sam that jack wasn't the baby's father....." "But Sam got married before she fell pregnant" "It didn't matter to Sam she was hurt by what Freya said so she hit her" "Kid you ok?" Jacob asked Sam "Yeah, I think" Sam replied "but the baby is hungry so I'm going to the commissary to eat" Sam said as she stood up then she felt dizzy so she sat down again. "Maybe you should go see Janet, Sam" Jack suggested to Sam "No I'm ok. I just cant believe that I belted her with only 2 punches" "What?" "2 punches to the nose and she went down" "That's my little girl for you Jack so you better be careful about what you say to her" "Thanks dad. I am now going to the commissary so you can get this Hure off the floor" "I'll come with you Sam" Jack asked "Ok if you want" Sam agreed before she and Jack left the room. "Oh my god" Sam said when they got into the hallway "that was hilarious" "What was hon.?" "Your mooning, you know you do have a cute butt" she told him "Thanks, I think that story will be told for years to come" Jack visioned "Yeah, thank god you won't be doing that again" Sam preyed "Well I don't think you punching Freya will be happening again either" Jack told her as they entered the commissary. "You punched Freya" Feretti asked "Yeah" Sam told him as she and Jack headed to a table with Sam's blue jell- o. "Wow. Why?" "She called me a slut and implied that jack wasn't bubba's dad" "You're kidding right?" "Nope" "Well I guess you punching her was her comeuppance" "Yep" "Good going Sam"  
  
The next day .....  
  
SG-1, Sam, Jacob and General Hammond were in the briefing room listening to Freya while trying not to laugh at her new accessory – a Band-Aid on her nose due to Sam's fist. When the briefing concluded Sam left to go to the bathroom in hers and Jack's quarters while Jack and Jacob accompanied her so they could get the wedding guest list that Jack had to give to Jacob "Jack did you set a date yet?" Jacob asked while Sam was in the bathroom "no but we are thinking about a couple of months after the twins are born so Sam can get her figure back.....her words not mine" Jack told him "Who's words?" Sam asked as she emerged "We're talking about you wanting to have your figure back before the second ceremony" Jacob said "Oh yeah, I want to fit and look good in my dress" Sam informed him "what do you say hon. nine months from now?" "Why the hell not. Lets start making plans tonight" Jack agreed "Ok" Sam said "when is Freya supposed to leave?" "Later today, I'm staying until my newest grandchildren are born" Jacob informed her "Sam?" "Yes dad?" "Are you going to invite Mark, Erin and their kids?" "Yes dad" "Ok we better go and see Freya off" "Lets go then"  
  
Gate room.....  
  
"Chevron 7 is locked" lieutenant Simmons announced "Well Freya I hope you don't come back soon" Sam told her "Neither do I" Jack added "Well Freya next time you may not be so loose with your tongue" Jacob warned her "Give the high council our regards Freya" "Of course General Hammond" Freya replied before walking through the gate.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
